Tout dans une boîte
by Pucinette
Summary: Pourquoi Riza doient protégé Roy ? Qui atil dans cette boîte que Roy a ramenai ? petit one show pour tout vous expliquer. Reviews svp !
1. La boîte

**Tout dans une boîte.**

Dans l'antichambre des subordonnées du Colonel Roy Mustang, Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye venait de finir de complété des dossiers et de vérifier les fautes, manquer plus que la signature de son supérieur. La femme regarda l'heure : 22h 49. A cette heure le colonel devait déjà être parti, ces collège été parti depuis bien longtemps. Elle poussa un long soupir, se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, qui relier l'antichambre et le bureau de Mustang, et y frappa : aucune réponse. Riza en conclut qu'il était belle et bien parti, elle entra. Le colonel été là, les mains sur les tempes, concentré sur la boîte en fer poser devant lui, sur son bureau. La boîte était assez sale, terreuse, rouillé, usée.

Roy n'entendit pas son lieutenant entrer, il fit le cadenas sur la boîte : c'était un cadenas a code, 3 chiffres. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses songes par le bruit des dossiers qui tombé sur son bureau. Le brun fixa d'abord les papiers avec dégoût puis riza, il lui lança un regarde furieux.

-Vous pourriez répondre quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Ses papiers son **urgent**, il doivent être signer pour demain, l'informa-t-elle en insistant sur le mot " urgent ".

-Désolé Hawkeye, mais je réfléchissais. Et c'est très important.

-Qu'est que cette boîte ?

-Secret...

-Ah oui ? C'est bizarre, elle me dit quelle que chose...

-Normal.

-Hm? Que voulait vous dire ?

-C'est vous qui l'aviez enterré.

-Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? C'était il y a longtemps mais...

-Oh _« ça »_ ...

-Oui. _« ça »_ ...

Riza se souvenit, c'était il y a si longtemps ! Elle, Lui et cette même boîte...

**Début du Flash Back :**

Il commençait à faire nuits dehors, deux enfants courraient encore dans les plaines, ils allaient dans leur « jardin secret ». La fille interpella le garçon :

-Roy ! Roy attend moi s'il te plaît !!

-Ta qu'à courir plus vite, Riza !!

La fille s'arrêta net et fit la moue, le garçon s'arrêta aussi. Il marcha doucement vers la fille, la prit par le poigner et lui sourit tendrement, comme pour la rassurait. Elle lui rendit un sourire timide, le garçon l'entraîna avec lui, sans lâché le poigner de la fille. Ils arrivèrent sous un arbre, le garçon touche l'écorce là ou il y avait graver un cœur avec « Roy + Riza ». Il souri.

-Roy !! T'as la pelle ?

-Wesh !

Il s'approcha de la fille, elle été assise par terre, il en fit de même. La fille avait une boîte sur ces genoux que le garçon voulut touchai, elle lui tapa la main.

-Aïe ! Riz' sa fait...

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas toucher ! coupa riza

-Qui y a-t-il à l'intérieur ?

-Tu ne le seras pas ! Passe moi la photo de toi.

-Tien, il lui tendit un photo d'un taille moyen de lui et une autre d'elle, cella aussi ?

La fille acquise d'un signe de tête. Elle déposa un baiser sur la photo du garçon et l'enfouit dans la boîte. Le garçon la regarda en silence

-Tu peu creuser s'il te plaît

-Oui Mlle.

Elle sourie à cette appellation, elle ferma la boîte et mis le cadenas. Elle sera la boîte contre son cœur. Le garçon quand il fini de creuser posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. La petite Riza se leva et posa la boîte dans le trou creuser par Roy.

-Quand je pourrais voir se qu'il y a dans la boîte ? questionna Roy en enterrent la boîte.

-Quand on aura 30ans ou si je meurs avant ...

-Quoi ??? Dans 20ans ??

-Oui. Répondit Riza un peu amuser par la réaction de son « petit » ami.

-Pff...

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas je serai toujours là, je te protégerais, toujours a t'aider quand deviendra le généralissime.

-Mais ...

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que deux lèvres s'empara des siennes. Le contact fut vite rompu.

-je te le promets, conclut la fillette de 10ans.

Toute en riant ils couru Roy derrière Riza. Jouant, riant, ils coururent vers le lac ou il s'arrêta. Roy la poussa dans l'eau.

-Roy !!! T'es chian ! Sort moi de là !

-A vos ordre !

Il lui tendit sa main qu'elle pris, elle tira de toute ses force : il tomba a l'eau. Ils s'éclaboussèrent un instant.

-Regarde Riz' le coucher de soleil.

-C'est magnifique.

Ils avaient l'impression que le soleil se coucher sur le lac, sur l'eau plein de reflet orangé, rouge et le ciel était d'un rose pâle. Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit en signe qu'elle le pardonner. Roy s'avança vers elle, se pencha et posa ces lèvres sur celle de Riza. Elle rompis violemment le contact avec, en prime, une gifle monumentale à Roy.

-Si tu recommence t'es un homme mort !

Après ça les deux enfants rentrer au village et se firent gronder par leur parents respectif parce qu'ils rentraient tard et qu'il étaient tremper. Les deux enfants se moquaient un peu de se disaient leur parents, ils étaient heureux. Après le repas qu'avaient partagé les deux familles, ils se dirent au revoir. Riza se jeta au cou de Roy, la douce chaleur de l'été les berça, c'était la fin des vacances et les deux amis n'allaient plus beaucoup se voir car ils étaient dans deux écoles différent et avait des activités extra-scolaires.

-Dit riz', c'est quoi le code ? Lui murmura Roy à l'oreille de la blonde

-Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai toujours sur moi, et croi tu vraiment que je vais mourir avant toi ? chuchota Riza

Roy rit. Il déposa sur la joue un baiser furtif.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Riza souri.

-Es-tu sur de vouloir savoir se qu'il y a dans cette boîte ?

-Oui, répondit en vitesse Roy qui était surpris qu'elle le tutoie.

-Bien.

Riza tourna la boîte vers elle.

-Attend riz' je veux le !

-Qu'elle gamin, d'accord le code c'est : 1-2-4

-Hm ? Pourquoi 1-2-4 ?

-Tu verras !

Roy ramena la boîte vers lui, il fit tourner les chiffres de façon a avoir : 1-2-4.Il eu un clic : le cadenas s'ouvrit. Il l'enleva et posa une dernière question a riza :

-Pourquoi 20 ans ?

-Hein ?

-Oui, pourquoi tu ma fait attendre 20 long année ?

-Pour savoir ...

Roy ne persista pas, il la connaissait, elle ne dira rien. Il ouvrit. Il fut surprit de découvrir sur l'intérieur du couvercle les deux photos qu'il lui avait données et aussi le pendentif qu'il lui avait offert en forme de cœur plein d'autre petit objet, des photos. Roy en prit une au hasard : c'était la photo de l'arbre, plus précisément la gravure. Roy souri.

-Pour savoir si tu m'aimai toujours...

Roy leva la tête ; elle était triste. Riza essaya de retiendre un sanglot, elle senti une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras l'entourer.

-Roy ...

Elle ne put en dire plus. Roy cella les lèvres de riza par les siennes, Riza qui ne trouva rien de mieux qu'ouvrir la bouche, ce qui permis à la langue de Roy s'amuser avec la sienne. Elle senti une douce chaleur l'envahir, savourant le contact du corps de Roy contre le sienne.

-Roy,...

-Je t'aime toujours, et sa depuis le début.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Riza enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Roy...

_Happy end !_


	2. Bonus !

**_Bonus !_**

_Quelque temps après:_

- Riz'

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi 1-2-4 ?

Riza sourit, puis elle posa une main sur son ventre ( elle est enciente XD) et déclara :

- J correspond a la 10ème lettre et 1+0 1, T correspond a la 20ème lettre et 2+0 2puis enfin m qui est la 13ème 1+3 4

- J, T et M ?

- Oui, Je t'aime ...

Roy l'embrassa, il etait content de savoir qu'elle l'avait toujours amier ...


End file.
